There You'll Be
by sayheyadancer
Summary: Alternate Ending: A different ending to the tale. Three years after Gabriella's flashbacks, she's found herself in the past again. But this time she actually packing up the boxes...with a Troyella ending? We'll see. Song By Faith Hill: There You'll Be.
1. There You'll Be

**A/N: **_Another one-shot time! Anyways, I heard this song the other day…and I think it's amazing. It's called "There You'll Be" by Faith Hill. You may have heard it on the movie Pearl Habor: which I also love! This idea came to me and I hope you guys like it!_

_**Summary: **__7 years after High School, Gabriella finds her self reminiscing with old photos, home videos, and yearbooks of those years. And even at the end of the day, she knows she'll always cherish everything that happened…especially between her and Troy Bolton. Song by Faith Hill—ONE-SHOT._

_**PLEASE R&R!!!!**_

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**One-shot: **There You'll Be

_When I think back  
On these times  
And the dreams  
We left behind_

_I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life_

I stared out of the window, watching the rain slowly beat down against the glass. Pressing my forehead against the cold glass, I sighed happily. Everything in my life is going great. I have the perfect job in Sacramento, great friends at work, and a family I knows I can always count on.

But for some reason, my mind is drawn back on my high school years. This is the first time I've thought of it in about a year, and suddenly it's become a severe interest of mine. What is everyone up to now? Have they forgotten all about me? Have all their hopes and dreams they wished for come true? All these questions are unanswered, and I really wished life was easier.

I would do anything to see everyone again.

_Some things never change _I thought, as I watched a boy and a girl outside in the rain, drenched, smiling and kissing. It made me think about how Troy and I used to do that.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was a rainy day, of my senior year. I sighed as I looked outside my window, watching the rain beat down on the windows. I love the rain: it's always so peaceful to me._

_I was so interpret with my thoughts so I didn't here knocking on that very window I was looking out of. It startled me, but suddenly my face broke out into a grin as I saw Troy bent over outside, having a sheepish smile on his face._

_I mouthed, 'one moment', and quickly got off my seat and ran to the door. Quickly putting on a jacket, I threw open the door and landed straight into Troy's chest._

_I could almost see him smirking, "Can't wait to see me Montez?"_

_As I felt my heart do flip flops, I stared into his big blues eyes and he stared back. For a moment we stood there on my porch smiling at each other, it took me awhile to notice that he was drenched._

"_Troy, you're soaking wet!" I squealed, feeling myself getting wet from his arms around me._

_Troy rolled his eyes. "That's kind of the payment for walking to your house in the rain, Gabriella" He threw back sarcastically at me, and I only glared then smacked him in the arm._

"_Ouch, Montez! Okay…you asked for it!" He yelled, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. I screamed as he started walking out into the pouring rain, and tried to wiggle out of his grasp. _

_I heard him chuckle as he put me down by the sidewalk. "What's wrong, Gabi…afraid to get a little wet?" He asked me with a smile, and I gave him one back._

_As I stepped closer to him, I suddenly felt and heard the rain beat down on our heads, and drip from our faces. "Never…" I whispered as I closed the gap between our faces._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

That memory never makes me cry. Only smile, because I've learned not to resort to the pain of losing what you had in the past…just cherish that you were blessed enough to have it at all.

_On these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me_

Moving away from the window, I felt myself getting preoccupied with staring at a box of stuff shoved in the back corner of my closet. Feeling my heart cave in, I moved to get that box…to see what it contains just one more time.

Lifting the lid, I saw stuff from high school I had forgotten about long ago. Pictures were scattered about, and I placed my hands on top of the 3 yearbooks, of 3 out of 4 years I went to East High.

The best time of my life.

My eyes got caught unmistakably on a sweatshirt. I grabbed them from the pile, and suddenly felt myself breathing in Troy. The basketball sweatshirt was red and white, and had the number 14 placed at the top left corner. Turning it around to read its backside, it said BOLTON in white letters clear across it.

The scent of Troy's old cologne filled my nose, and I felt myself thinking I was back in High School again. I slowly lifted the sweatshirt over my head, and it still fit to this very day. It was even better, because it was more snug than it was before.

Bending my head over the box, I searched through it, suddenly remembering something. Flipping through pages of a scrapbook, my eyes landed on the perfect picture of all time. Well at least in my memory.

It was of Troy and I on the day he gave me this sweatshirt. I was hugging him tightly, and we were smiling for the picture. I remember that day perfectly…

_FLASHBACK_

_I and the rest of the gang were headed to a theme park for the day. Once we got there everyone had split up to go ride different roller coasters. It was different though for Troy and I, because I happen to hate roller coasters._

_We stood in the middle of the park, unsure of where to go. I was trying to convince Troy that he should go ride whatever he wants, but he wouldn't have it._

_Troy crossed his arms, "No Gabriella. I'm not leaving you, and if you don't want to ride the roller coasters, than neither do I."_

_I smiled, and as much as I wanted to believe him, I could tell he really wanted to ride at least some. "Well…I'd hate to ruin the day for you. So I've decided…I'm going to try it" I said, with my eyes closed._

_When I reopened them, I saw Troy looking at me with uncertainty, "Are you sure Gabi? I don't want you doing ANYTHING that'll make you uncomfortable."_

_Troy's always so sweet. Caring about me, and putting me first all the time. And I knew that I had to put him first this time. "Yes Troy…I'm sure. I'm doing this for myself…and for you" I grinned, and he returned it as he grabbed my hand and led me to the first one we saw._

"_Does it matter?" Troy asked, and I shook my head no. It didn't matter to me THEN. But then as I looked at the coaster that came speeding by us suddenly, I felt my throat go dry._

_And then I unthinkably started shaking uncontrollably, and I couldn't stop moving around. "I'm fine Troy" I said before he could utter a word. I knew that he knew I was really scared, and suddenly he reached to take his sweatshirt off._

"_Here Gabi…take this please" He ushered, handing it over to me. I smiled as I put it over my head as he whistled. "Whew…why didn't you tell me you looked so good in my stuff?" He told me, which I burst out laughing to._

_My nerves were starting to go down, but they acted up again when we stepped into the car, and the bar was placed down over us. I felt myself starting to sweat, but then I rested when I felt Troy's warm hand squeeze mine._

"_It'll be okay Gabi. I'm right here next to you; always" He smiled gently, leaning over and kissing my forehead quickly and softly._

_I knew that nothing was going to go wrong, and Troy was there to protect me. I also noticed, he never let go of my hand the whole entire ride._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

I smiled at that. So many times throughout that part of my life, Troy was the one that pushed me through, and gave me enough courage to stand tall and be strong.

_In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be_

Not being able to stand it any longer, I felt a hot rush of tears flowing down my face. No matter what I tried to do, I couldn't help but cry. I never blamed myself for not keeping in touch with them…but I cant help but wonder what my life would be like if I did.

Throughout my life I have carried my memories with me and it feels good just to think back and feel like I'm reliving them again. Flipping through more pictures, I found myself surrounded by all my friends and Troy.

Then I paused on a picture from the last day of school. No, it wasn't a posing and smiling picture, nor were we crying. This was just a picture of us being us.

We were all in Ms. Darbus's classroom(God…I really miss being able to laugh from her), and we had silly faces on. On the far left side sat Zeke in a chair with his mouth open wide and his eyes really big, and Sharpay was place on top of his desk with her arms wrapped around him with a kissy face towards his head, but still looking at the camera.

Looking next to them, I laughed out loud when I saw Ryan pointing a finger toward them as if a gesture to say, 'Watch it little sister'.

Then next to him were Jason and Kelsi who were seated on the floor, Kelsi in Jason's lap, making goofy smiles towards the camera.

Smiling to myself, my eyes shifted over to Chad and Taylor who made me giggle as well. Taylor was on a desk like Sharpay, but she had her hands clasped together and she was smiling as big as she could, trying to be like a little school girl. Chad stood up next to her holding two fingers behind her head giving her bunny ears and smirking.

I felt my heart speed up as I knew what the last pair was. Troy and I were on the far right side, Troy standing up. I was on top of his back(he was giving me a piggyback ride), and I threw my right arm in the air and my tongue was sticking out. Troy was acting all cool, pointing his thumb back at me since his hat he was wearing said, 'I'M WITH HER' on it.

I remembered that I got him that hat the Christmas before, and he thought the last day of school was the perfect time to wear it.

A tear rolled down my cheek, and landed on the picture. Shaking my head, I quickly wiped the water off it with my shirt. Standing up, I walked over to my dresser where I placed the picture up next to my mirror so I could always see it every morning and smile.

_Well you showed me  
How it feels  
To feel the sky  
Within my reach  
And I always  
Will remember all  
The strength you  
Gave to me  
Your love made me  
Make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me_

After looking through everything, I knew it was time. I took a deep breath and then gingerly laid the lid over the top of the box again. Shoving the box into my closet, I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep with it that way. So I got it out again, and placed it at the top shelf in the very front.

That way, I could always see it. I always knew High School doesn't last forever, and that you have to eventually grow up and move on. But even when I was in middle school, I had no idea how much all that mattered to you. Or should I say, matters to you.

_'Cause I always saw in you  
My light, my strength  
And I want to thank you  
Now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
For always_

Before I could think longer about it though, a shrill ringing ran through my ears. I hurried over to the cordless phone, and my eyebrow furrowed when it read, _Arizona Call._

I pressed 'talk' and suddenly I felt really weird; like something was about to happen. "Hello?" I spoke softly into the phone, and I could hear someone breathe in deeply on the other side of it.

"Gabriella? It's Chad…Chad Danforth from High School."

I gasped, and suddenly I felt a sense of relief. This day I thought would never happen. "Chad? Oh my gosh…it's-it's so great to hear from you!" I exclaimed, and I could hear him chuckle on the other line.

"You too! We-uh I mean I found your number in the phone book for Sacremento. I mean, I live in Flagstaff currently but we-uh I mean I google searched you and found out what town you lived in. Congratulations on your grad work in chemistry by the way!"

I laughed at his flubs. I thanked him, and we soon got started talking about how life has been, and what we were currently doing. And then suddenly both of us stopped talking. Even thought there were a million and one things we could talk about, none of us could bring ourselves to say something.

All of a sudden he spoke up, "He hasn't forgotten about you, you know."

I felt my heart speed up. Even though Chad hadn't said who 'he' was I automatically knew anyway. "Me neither…" I spoke softly and then added, "I miss him. A lot…"

"He misses you too." I gasped again; this was _not _Chad's voice. It was Troy, and to this day I was almost sure of it.

"Troy? Is that…is this really you?" I asked cautiously, oh so wanting it to be true. Relaxing already, I could hear him breathing which was like music to my ears.

"Yes Gabriella…it's me" He replied shortly after my question, and I could almost see him grinning through the phone.

I felt myself grinning; happier than I could ever imagine. I didn't care what would happen after this, or where life would lead me. No matter what this brings to Troy and I, I'll always be blessed to have him in my life.

Nothing felt much better than to know that would always be true.

_In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
There you'll be_

_**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**_

_I really loved how this turned out! I hope you guys aren't disappointed, because Troy and Gabriella were reunited—even if it was over the phone!_

_I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it! I'd like to know what you guys thought of this so you know what to do…_

_**PLEASE REVIEW:-)**_


	2. Part 2

**A/N: **_Hey guys! I am back with the second part of __**There You'll Be! **__I seriously wasn't going to do a second part, but I reread it…and again…and again…and then I read your reviews…and again…and again. Lol. Well to come to a decision, I decided I couldn't leave it off there!_

_Hope you guys like the second part!_

_**Summary: **__He'll be there…that's what I keep reminding myself. Troy Bolton will always be in Gabriella Montez's life._

_**PLEASE R&R!!!**_

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**There You'll Be: **Part 2

I sighed, putting the last of my things in the back of the moving van. 3 months ago I had talked to Troy…and now I'm moving back to Albuquerque.

Confused much?

Well my mom got sick, which means I have to take care of her now. Goodbye job…goodbye friends…and goodbye my old life. Not that I mind taking care of my mother, I would do anything for her. But now Troy doesn't know where to find me.

I didn't even bother to contact him after that talk we had on the phone. It didn't last long though…we asked how each other were doing. After that…I sort of freaked…and maybe hung up on him.

And that might explain why he's never called me since.

Hoisting myself in my car, I turned the car key slowly in the lock, and heard the engine come on. Taking one last glance at my house, I sighed. It's time to move on…God does these things for a reason. It's a part of life. And that's why I think its right to always feel blessed for everything I'm getting.

As I drive along the roads of San Diego, I can't help but be absorbed in my thoughts. What is Troy doing now? And why didn't he call? Oh stupid me. I know why he didn't call…he probably thinks I don't want him too.

I still believe God has a reason for taking Troy away from me the first time. And maybe there's a reason for the second time…but I'm determined to find it. And who knows? Maybe I'M meant to find it…

Snapping my head up, and paying more attention to the road. I saw a sign on the highway that pointed a direction for Arizona…and I cracked. Clicking my turn signals on, I tried my hardest to get on the farthest right side of the line. As I made it, I drew out a breath.

I was going to make a short detour to Flagstaff, Arizona.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Stopping at a bar late that night, I found myself already in Flagstaff. My goal was to get a hotel for the night, and look for him tomorrow. But my plan didn't go as expected…I didn't expect to see him tonight.

But I did.

Walking inside the doors, I heard the clinging of the bell ringing, signaling a new customer. Without really noticing it, I heard a group of people in the back, laughing and talking. Snapping my head to the happy people…my face slowly frowned.

There I saw 4 people, clear as day. I saw Chad and Taylor…and Troy…and some brunette woman I didn't know. Tears plugged my eyes. We never really talked about our relationships…but I just assumed.

I heard one of them stop laughing. Taylor was looking straight at me. She knew who I was. By the shocked look on her face…she knew. Not knowing what to do next, I ran out of the nearest exit before anyone else could spot me. Especially, Troy.

Running to my car, I fumbled for my keys. Tears were pouring out, and my vision was getting blurred. Stumbling into my car, I got in quickly. And before I knew it, I was out of Flagstaff.

And out of Troy's life again.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Getting to Albuquerque took a whole another day. Before I found myself noticing, I had stopped in front of my old house. I was to just go in and grab a few things, and then head to the hospital where my mom was currently and bring her home…hopefully.

The hospital felt weird to me. I hadn't been in there in forever…and I remember specifically the last time I was…

_FLASHBACK_

_With my leg propped in a cast, I sat and sighed in my hospital bed, flipping through a magazine. Suddenly someone burst through the door, and I put my hand to my heart._

_Seeing who it was, I noticed it was only Troy…who seemed out of breath, and his hair was a mess. I giggled at the sight…it was 2 in the morning, and he had just found out about my broken leg._

_As if he ignored my laugh, he ran to my side and took a seat in the chair. "Gabi…are you alright?" He asked, grabbing a hold of my hand, and his eyes traveling to my leg in a cast. "Oh my…"_

"_Troy don't worry about it…I fell down the stairs. It happens sometime" I told him, and shrugged._

_Troy shook his head, a firm grip still on my hand. "No Gabi…I was so worried. Even though I know it could've been a lot worse, I still had to run all the way here."_

_I gave him an incredulous look. "You RAN here?" I asked him shock, knowing he has a car and no matter what, it WOULD get him here faster._

_Troy chuckled. "Well no…but you know what I mean."_

_I snorted and made another sarcastic comment, "Well I could tell you were hurrying because A, it was only five minutes ago when my mom called you, and B, you ran in here like a chicken with its head cut off!"_

_We both laughed and he leaned over quickly to give me a soft and gentle kiss on the lips. "Only for you Gabi…only for you."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Sighing, I neared my mother's room. And I gasped at the sight. My mom had a tube down her throat, and she seemed as if she wasn't going to be able to go home with me. "Oh mother…" I exclaimed, running over to the nearest chair and starting to bawl.

"Gabriella?" A woman's voice in the corner spoke up, and I tilted my head to see someone I sort of didn't want to see at the moment. Of course, it was Troy's mother. I remember now…my mom told me a while back that she still kept in touch with the Boltons. Even though I didn't.

"Mrs. Bolton…" I started, pleasantly surprised. The woman came out of the corner and touched my shoulder lightly. "It's great to see you again sweetheart…and I'm sorry about your mother."

"What about my mother?" I asked her quickly. "My mother is supposed to be very sick, and they are supposed to tell me what she has" I continued, and by this time Mrs. Bolton, Ana, was looking down at her feet. "Do you...know what's going on?"

Ana sighed. "Gabriella…I'm sorry. But your mother is extremely sick…with a disease. They don't know what exactly yet. They are going to run tests on her later…but they don't know how long it will be for her."

Those words hit me so hard. The tears suddenly spilled out and I flung my arms around my mom. "Mom…I'm so sorry for not being here…" I silently whispered to myself. Ana's arms were wrapped around me, and she as rubbing my shoulder lightly.

I heard the door open, but I didn't pay any attention. I was shaking all over, and sobs were coming out frequently. I heard Ana whispering to that person, telling them to go to the food court and she'd be there in a moment.

The door closed again, and at that moment I felt myself sit up and rub my eyes tiredly. "I'm sorry Ana…" I told her giggling slightly, and she laughed.

"Quite alright Gabriella…as long as you're all right. Maybe you should go eat…you look a little pale" Ana told her standing her up in a right position and giving her a light push on the back to help her move.

"Thanks" I smiled wearily and opened the door. I had no idea what was coming for me.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

By later that night, I already had dark circles and bags under my eyes. I hadn't slept in two whole days, and only the coffee from the cafeteria was keeping me awake. Holding tightly on the cup of java, I shakily moved and sat down at an empty table.

I set the cup down and laid my hands in a position where it would be comfortable to rest my head. Once there, I laid my head down. But sooner than I could rest my eyes, I felt them well up with tears again.

"Gabi?" A woman's voice touched my back, and I shifted my head up lazily to see my high school best friend Taylor, looking back at me.

"Taylor…" I trailed off. She looked at me with an expression of concern, and I smiled slightly…

But then flashback of a couples of nights before ran through my head, and I just frowned and looked away. I heard her sigh; and I could tell she knew what I was thinking. She saw me that day, and she most certainly knew that I saw Troy.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her almost silently, not even looking back at her.

I heard shuffling, and sooner than I thought, she was in my view again. She had taken a seat across from me and was looking at me intently. "Troy's mother called Troy yesterday and told her an update on your mom…he always wants to make sure she is well."

Hearing her mention Troy just made my throat go dry. When I didn't answer all away, she whispered something else, "He used to talk to your mom all the time, you know. Making sure you were all right…honestly Gabs, I don't know what he'd do if something happened to you."

"I don't want to talk about him" I said irritably, grabbing my coffee and bringing it up to my lips. After taking a sip, I brought the cup down with a bang on the table. "I'm here for my mom and for my mom only…I appreciate you guys coming out to make sure everything's okay but…I'm just fine. Tell Troy that will you? Nice seeing you again Taylor."

I turned around and walked back to the hospital room, ignoring Taylor saying my name. Opening the door slightly to my mom's room, I saw that it was empty. As I sat down in the bedside chair, there was no noise except for the beeping of my mom's monitor. Grabbing her hand, I did the first thing that came to mind.

"_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky…in my heart there will always be a place for you for all my life…" _I started singing. I couldn't help but hear someone crack the door open wider, but I didn't really care. I just had to finish the song…

I just had to. _"And I'll keep a part of you with me…and everywhere I am There You'll Be…" _I sung softly, reaching over and touching my mom's hair lightly. Before I could singing the last part, someone else was singing it for me,

"_And everywhere I am There You'll Be."_

Looking up, my eyes locked on Troy's. There he was, plain in day, here like I figured he would be. Standing up, I was now looking straight at him.

"I figured you would come" I told him quietly, and he took a step forward to me.

"Gabi…of course I came. No matter what, I will always be here to support you. Nothing is stopping me…" Troy said as if he rehearsed it. My heart felt all weird; he said all the things I hoped he would say.

And nothing was stopping ME from walking straight towards him, and developing him in a tight hug. "Thank you…"

He kissed my forehead lightly. "You welcome Gabriella…always."

So even if that girl back at the bar was his girlfriend…even if we don't ever become involved in a romance anymore…I know he'll always be there. No matter if it's physically or spiritually.

Even though I couldn't see it these past 7 years, he was always with me.

_**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**_

_So did you guys like this ending better then the last time? I know they aren't technically together in this one…but I didn't want it to be all happily ever after. I didn't want a fantasy…but I hoped you guys liked this._

_I am thinking of a very short alternate ending if you would want me to post it…it's a little happier than this, but it still points out the meaning of the story._

_**PLEASE REVIEW:-)**_


	3. Alternate Ending

**A/N: **_HEY GUYS! Well here's the alternate ending…I truthfully don't know which ending you'll like better of the story, but this way you can choose which one you think is the best!_

_On with it! __**PLEASE R&R!!!!!**_

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**Alternate Ending**

_3 Years Later…_

Its funny how easily time passes by, isn't it? It feels like just like yesterday I was going through my old high school things, and now I was putting them up. For good.

Well…maybe not for good. But at least for a while. Talking to Troy three years ago really helped me finally move on from my past…and now on to my future. To tell you the truth, I won't be able to describe how amazing it felt just to TALK with someone I used to have so much chemistry with.

But sometimes you find you may not have so much chemistry with that person that you had all those years ago. Or maybe you find that you were meant to be…but who knows? Only time can tell.

A few years back, Troy helped me cope with the loss of my mother. Even though we didn't know as much about each other as we used to, it didn't matter. We talked…and he listened.

And that's all I needed. And being able to at least stay in touch with some of my friends like Chad and Taylor, really helped me out with what all I was going through. Now being practically an orphan with my parents both passed on, the best sources to rely on ARE my friends.

So sitting down, and crossing my legs, I brushed my hand over pictures full of memories I put back into the box. Stopping-it was my graduation hat. I felt like laughing all over again, remembering that day.

_FLASHBACK_

_Graduation Day. And how wonderful was it? It was AMAZING. A lot of people shed tears…minus my whole gang. We all made a pact before hand not to cry. I mean, why waste your time crying, when you can spend it with the little time you had left together?_

_I mean, Troy and I knew very well that the end was nearing for the both of us. We never talked about breaking up…and I thought we never were going to. It just wasn't something we DID._

"_To the class of 2008! Congratulations!" Principal Matsui called out to all of us, and the whole crowd of students, family, and teachers erupted into applause._

"_You ready guys?" I called out to all my friends, and they all nodded. At the same time we all took our hats off our heads…and threw them up into the air in celebration. And after that…it was almost like a ripple. Tons and tons of students' hats flew into the air._

_Before I could even catch mine as it came back down, I knew someone had already caught it for me. And with his other hand, he slipped it around my waist. "Gotcha" Troy whispered in my ear, and I still shiver every time he did that._

_I giggled and turned to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. And using his hand with the hat in it, he plopped it back down on the top of my head. "There…perfect" Troy smiled, and I just grinned back._

_Noticing that he didn't have his hat, I looked at him curiously. "Hey mister, where's your hat?" I asked him, before noticing a whole bunch of cheerleaders fighting over some hat. And I could only guess. "Well…that answers my question" I giggled, pointing to all of them._

_Troy looked back and chuckled. "Yeah…I threw my hat in the air, and as SOON as it left my head, they all came squirming, pushing me out of the way to see who would get it first" Troy grimaced, shaking his head in disbelief._

"_They'll never give up, will they?" I asked him, knowing fully well what the answer would be._

_Troy threw his head back and laughed, but then suddenly looked at me with a smirk on his face. Pulling me closer to him, he whispered, "Well while they're fighting over who gets the hat that was on my head, I'm over here hitting it up with the valedictorian."_

_My grin suddenly got wider, as I felt myself smirking as well. "Oh…and whoever may this valedictorian be? Any smarty pants I should know about?" I felt myself asking, wagging my eyebrows suggestively._

_I knew he was holding back a laugh to what I had just said, but he seemed to handle it quite well as he leaned in to where our lips were only centimeters apart. "Oh I think you know very well who she is, Montez" He told me huskily, before giving me probably the biggest kiss he ever gave me._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I giggled and giggled, knowing I was going to be questioned about this later. I sighed knowing this really WAS the end of my high school memories. Every single thing I put in this box, has some affect on to me. So closing up the lids I felt myself be wrapped in thoughts…

Until I felt that I was sitting on something. I got up and turned around, and there was a very old high school picture that I had never looked at recently. I sat down where I was and studied the picture. And suddenly the light bulb came to me…and the biggest grin came onto my face.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Troy I can't believe you! I only told you what the answer was, because you spent practically 20 minutes debating the question!" I yelled furiously at my boyfriend, walking into Taylor's house one afternoon for movie night. We were in an argument about our study session that happened that afternoon._

"_Gabriella I was trying to get the problem! You don't have to always be all 'smarty pants' on me!" Troy yelled back, and for a moment we stood with our arms crossed, glaring at each other._

"_Uh oh" I heard Taylor sigh, as she came into the room with Chad. "I see we have trouble in paradise…" Taylor murmured, and both of them rolled their eyes._

"_Shut up!" I growled at Taylor quickly, before turning back to Troy. "Ugh! You are so infuriating! A duck probably would've figured out that problem before you! Since you obviously thought looking at my features were more 'important'!"_

_Troy took a step back and looked at me with disbelief. "Are you calling me a DUCK?" He yelled, and then glared at me._

"_Oh boy" We heard both Taylor and Chad groan, and I could've swore I looked back at them and gave them a death glare._

"_What the heck, Troy! I never called you a duck…although it would probably fit the description better!" Gabriella screamed, before stomping off into the living room._

"_Don't walk away from me!" Troy shouted after her, and then followed. The screaming continued on and on, and it seemed like it would never stop._

_Troy and Gabriella rarely had fights…they were always so caught up in their gooey love story. But this seemed to be the screaming match of the century._

"_How long do you think it will last?" Taylor turned to her boyfriend and asked, and just as he looked down and checked his watch, all the commotion suddenly stopped._

"_I'm thinking right about now" Chad shrugged, and they both headed into the living room, only to see their friends in a heated make-out session. _

_Chad snorted. "Well that didn't last long" He said, as if he knew it wouldn't in the first place. Taylor took out her camera and snapped a picture of the couple, knowing that would break them apart, and they could FINALLY get to the movie._

"_HEY!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

After that memory, I felt like she was rolling with laughter. Hearing footsteps come up the stairs, I quickly added the picture into the box, as someone came into the room.

"Gabi? You ready?" Troy announced, smiling over at me.

I grinned back, closing the lids on the box quickly, and taping it up. Taking one last glance around the empty room I sighed. "Yep…I believe I am Mr. Bolton" I said giggling, picking up the box and turning to glance at him.

Troy came over and looked at the label on the box and chuckled. "Oh boy…I have a feeling we have to open this box first, when we get over to our new house" He smiled, taking the box from my hands and placing a kiss on my forehead.

I just shook my head and followed my husband out of the room. We are just two people to show that you can always change your future to how you want it…but your past is always going to be written already.

_**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**_

_Hehe. Gotcha, didn't I? I wonder what all of you guys thought happened to Troy and Gabriella in the beginning…if they were still friends or what. I decided to leave that for the end. _

_I personally love this ending better. Mainly, because of the flashbacks…they really are so much fun to write. :-) Anyways, I've had fun with this one-shot that turned into so so much more! Thanks guys!_

_**PLEASE REVIEW:-)**_


End file.
